


Keep It Simple

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If Dino didn't know any better, he would think that Hibari enjoyed it. He had never protested, even when it was more than obvious that he would have been able to hold Dino off.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the D18 Exchange

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: dino cavallone](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20dino%20cavallone), [character: hibari kyouya](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20hibari%20kyouya), [d/18](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/d%2F18)  
  
  
---|---  
  


At this point, not even Hibari can really call up a reason as to why they fight. It's become a reflex, something as innate as breathing and when they're done the outcome is always the same.

This time, he can't remember who drops the threatening stance first (he suspects that it's Dino. It usually is) but by the time he musters up enough ire to do something about it, his back is hitting the nearest flat surface and he can taste Dino's blood as he kisses him hard.

If he's right and he can read Dino's moves as easily as he thinks he can, then by the time they're done, Hibari will be more sore than any fight could leave him and he'll feel Dino more than he had from any whip burn. When the fights end like this (and they usually do), it's not just on the physical level that they land punches and Hibari could kill himself for letting it get that far.

He isn't even sure when they're relationship had progressed this far. It was as if it had been something inevitable that they had slipped into during the ten years that they'd been sparring together (because to Hibari, Cavallone had never been his teacher).

They'd worn each other out fighting one afternoon on a miscellaneous rooftop in a miscellaneous country and instead of retreating to their separate corners as usual, Hibari had followed Dino back to his. It had taken a calculating look from Dino for both of them to make their intentions clear before Hibari's back was against the wall of a descending elevator and his hands were buried in that ridiculous hair of Dino's.

It was another fight the first time. For dominance as the kisses were as solid as the blows they'd exchanged not ten minutes before.

Hibari can't quite recall why but somehow, he'd become the one to give in to Dino. To submit, in this one thing, if only because the Italian clearly knew exactly what he was doing (that had never sat quite right with Hibari) and the younger man had only been able to follow the lead of his experience.

Now though…there was no excuse for it. Hibari knew exactly what Dino was going to do, could read him like a very boring and predictable book.

Why he wasn't pushing Dino away…

That had been the question on his mind every time their fights devolved like this. In between his rage and that space after Dino started getting rid of clothes where his mind was nothing but a constant and furious buzz.

Where he forgot that he despised Cavallone and that he should of beat him to death the first time those touches has been anything but defensive or offensive. The first time there had been skin on skin and there had been no bones broken or blood spilled.

Instead he let it go on and before long had become a willing participant. He made Dino gasp and cry out and forget which language he was supposed to be speaking.

Before long, he forgot that he was supposed to be killing Cavallone instead of kissing him and that those gasps he drew from the other weren't supposed to be pleased ones.

It's only ever after that buzzing and the crash of white when he comes and the pleasant lethargy fades away that he can remember that he's not supposed to be enjoying this. It's only then that he can lodge the tonfa into his stomach and flee as soon as possible.

And because the tonfa doesn't come until afterwards, Dino isn't really quite sure what to make of these encounters.

If Dino didn't know any better, he would think that Hibari enjoyed it. He had never protested, even when it was more than obvious that he would have been able to hold Dino off.

Maybe if he had, then Dino would feel a little less like a lecherous old man taking advantage of his student.

If Hibari put up more of a fight at times like this, instead of giving in and pulling Dino in by the lapels of his coat…pulling him close and reciprocating those kisses and touches then Dino wouldn't feel like he'd corrupted the other so much.

Because he was the one with more experience and he above anyone else should know that what they were doing was anything but okay.

But he kept doing it.

After every single fight things ended up like this.

With Hibari's back against a flat surface and Dino hovering over him telling him things that he can't possibly understand in languages that he doesn't speak in between kisses that he's not sure that Hibari wants.

It was times like this that Dino wished he could read Hibari as much as the other claimed to be able to read him. When he wished he knew whether Hibari was responding because he wanted it or because he felt that not responding would be confused as some sort of weakness.

If he could read Hibari then the would know whether all of this affection was one sided and whether he was out of his mind for fooling himself into thinking that the Cloud Guardian could possibly feel the same way about him.

If Dino could read Hibari then he would know just what Hibari thought of him and his feelings and his opinion about Dino's habit of putting a name on this thing that they had. It was a fight and nothing more and any attempts to call it otherwise would be met with scorn and more than a little pain.

When Hibari attempts to explain this in no uncertain terms, he's just a little confused by the brief look of pain that crosses Cavallone's face before he grins and says that he knew that, of course and that he wasn't stupid enough to think that Hibari could possibly care about anything that wasn't related to Namimori.

Hibari thought it was much more simple than that.

Maybe, if Dino could read Hibari a little better, he never would tried to convince himself otherwise in the first place. 


End file.
